memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2010 productions
Production * Star Trek The Exhibition Tour se poursuit aux USA et débarque en Espagne le 22 juillet Décès * 22 janvier - Jean Simmons * 2 février - Bernard Kates * 6 février - Rees Vaughn * 8 février - David Froman * 10 février - Bob Hoy * 16 février - John Chandler * 26 février - Robert McCall * Février - Andrew Koenig * 4 mars - Carrie Henger, Nan Martin * 10 mars - Bill Wistrom * 25 mars - John Jefferies * 27 mars - Dick Giordano, Gregg Peters * 15 avril - Michael Pataki * 23 avril - Shay Duffin * 3 mai - Robert Gary * 12 mai - Phyllis Douglas * 9 juin - Andy Epper * 13 juin - Al Williamson * 27 juin - Corey Allen * 29 juin - Ron Gans * 10 août - Kenny Endoso * 14 août - Bernie Abramson * 29 août - James Claytor * 31 août - Millicent Wise * 21 septembre - John Crawford * 11 octobre - Janet MacLachlan * 28 octobre - Robert Ellenstein * 9 novembre - Dean Gilmore * 27 décembre - Grant McCune * 29 décembre - Bill Erwin Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * 26 janvier - Publication de "Inception" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * 30 mars - Publication de "Unspoken Truth" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * 27 avril - Publication de "The Children of Kings" de David Stern * Réédition de "Vulcan's Glory" TNG ;Pocket Books * 28 septembre - Réédition de "Nightshade" #24 DS9 ;Gallery Books * 16 mars - Publication de "Seven Deadly Sins" comprenant les 7 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony" de Marc D. Giller ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Greed" de David A. McIntee ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Envy" de James Swallow ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Lust" de Britta Burdett Dennison ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Pride" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth de" Greg Cox ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ;Pocket Books * 28 décembre - Publication de "Typhon Pact": "Rough Beasts of Empire" de David R. George III ENT ;Pocket Books * 25 octobre - Publication de The "The Romulan War" #2: "To Brave the Storm" de Michael A. Martin ALT 100px|right ;Pocket Books * Août - Réédition de "Star Trek" de Alan Dean Foster ;Simon Spotlight * 2 novembre - "Starfleet Academy" #1: "The Delta Anomaly" de Rick Barba * 28 décembre - "Starfleet Academy" #2: "The Edge" de Rudy Josephs E-romans * 16 mars - Publication de "Seven Deadly Sins" comprenant les 7 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony" de Marc D. Giller ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Greed" de David A. McIntee ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Envy" de James Swallow ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Lust" de Britta Burdett Dennison ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Pride" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth de" Greg Cox ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath" de Keith R.A. DeCandido TOS * Publication de "The Covenant of the Crown" de Howard Weinstein * Publication de "Demons" de J.M. Dillard * Publication de "Web of the Romulans" de M.S. Murdock * Publication de "Corona" de Greg Bear * Publication de "The Prometheus Design" de Sandra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * Publication de "The Tears of the Singers" de Melinda Snodgrass * Publication de "Mindshadow" de J.M. Dillard * Publication de "Vulcan's Glory" de D.C. Fontana * Publication de The Genesis Wave #4: "Genesis Force" * Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #1: "Things Fall Apart" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #2: "The Centre Cannot Hold" de Mike W. Barr * Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #3: "Shadows of the Indignant" de Dave Galanter * Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #4: "The Darkness Drops Again" de Christopher L. Bennett * Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #6: "Its Hour Come Round" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * Publication de "Academy: Collision Course" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Publication de "Troublesome Minds" de Dave Galanter TNG * Publication de "A Time to..." #1: "A Time to Be Born" de John Vornholt * Publication de "A Time to..." #2: "A Time to Die" de John Vornholt * mars - Publication de "A Time to..." #3: "A Time to Sow" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * Publication de "A Time to..." #4: "A Time to Harvest" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * Publication de "A Time to..." #5: "A Time to Love" de Robert Greenberger * Publication de "A Time to..." #6: "A Time to Hate" de Robert Greenberger * Publication de "A Time to..." #7: "A Time to Kill" de David Mack * Publication de "A Time to..." #8: "A Time to Heal" de David Mack * Publication de "A Time to..." #9: "A Time for War, A Time for Peace" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * Publication de "Nightshade" #24 de Laurell K. Hamilton * Publication de "Death in Winter" de Michael Jan Friedman * Publication de "Resistance" de J.M. Dillard * Publication de "Q&A" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #1: "A Sea of Troubles" de J. Steven York & Christina F. York * Publication de "The Sky's the Limit" de Stephan Martiniere * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #2: "The Oppressor's Wrong" de Phaedra M. Weldon * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #3: "The Insolence of Office" de William Leisner * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #4: "That Sleep of Death" de Terri Osborne * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #5: "A Weary Life" de Robert Greenberger * Publication de "Slings and Arrows" #6: "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment " de Keith R.A. DeCandido * Publication de "Greater than the Sum" de Christopher L. Bennett * Publication de "Losing the Peace" (TNG) de William Leisner DS9 * Publication de "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #1: "Day of the Vipers" de James Swallow * Publication de "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #2: "Night of the Wolves" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * Publication de "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #3: "Dawn of the Eagles" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * Publication de "Fearful Symmetry" de Olivia Woods * Publication de "The Soul Key" de Olivia Woods * Publication de "The Never-Ending Sacrifice" de Una McCormack Comics TOS ;IDW Publishing * 13 janvier - "Star Trek: Captain's Logs", publication de "Captain's Log: Sulu" de Scott & David Tipton * Avril - Publication de "Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor" de John Byrne * 5 mai - Publication de "Captain's Logs" #2: "Captain's Log: Harriman" de Marc Guggenheim * Juin - Publication de "Burden of Knowledge" de Scott & David Tipton * 8 septembre - Publication de "Captain's Logs" #3: "Captain's Log: Pike" de Stuart Moore * Octobre - Publication de "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton TNG ;IDW Publishing * Publication de "Ghosts" de Zander Cannon * 20 octobre - Publication de "Captain's Logs" #4: "Captain's Log: Jellico" de Keith R.A. DeCandido DS9 ;IDW Publishing * Publication de "Fool's Gold" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton ALT 100px|right ;IDW Publishing * Publication de "Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation" Autres publications * Publication de: jouets Art Asylum, cartes Hallmark, * 3 février - Star Trek Online en Amérique du Nord Éditions francophones * 3 février - Publication de "Spock Réflexions" / "Spock Reflections" chez Delcourt * 5 février - Star Trek Online en Europe * Édition de Star Trek: The Motion Picture en blu-ray: 1ère édition, coffret films trilogie, coffret films 1 à 10, édition version d'origine * Memory Alpha Francophone est désormais sur FaceBook Univers des Fans * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2009 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2011 productions cs:2010 (produkce) en:2010 productions it:Produzioni del 2010 nl:2010 producties Catégorie:Chronologie de production